Mars
Mars (Sol IV) was the fourth planet in the Sol system and the capital planet of the Confederated Martian Colonies, a Federation Member State. Overview Technological breakthroughs made after first contact with the Vulcans made terraforming Mars much more feasible and warming the planet was accomplished in a fraction of the time 21st century scientists had predicted. Water and oxygen were liberated from the subterranean permafrost and genetically engineered bacteria were introduced into the terrain. This began the terraforming process. There were colonists on Mars as early as 2103, but they needed atmospheric suits in order to breathe outside a biosphere. Not quite one hundred years after that, Mars possessed a breathable atmosphere. The earliest colonists utilized local Martian resources to build habitable structures, including basaltic regolith. Refined and mixed with water, it forms a crude concrete. This process was far more efficient than trying to bring building materials from Earth. In spite of undergoing the process of terraforming as early as the 22nd century, by the 24th century water covered only 10% of the surface of Mars. Most of it was concentrated in small fresh water lakes which were the result of impact craters. As of 2350 the atmosphere of Mars was fully breathable by Humans, although ultra violet radiation from the sun still required some measure of protection before stepping out onto the surface. History Automatic mining facilities were set up on Mars during the late 20th century utilizing DY-100 vessels. Verna Mitrios was the first person from Earth to set foot on Mars. The first humans to walk on Mars were an international team of astronauts sometime after 2009. A crucial member of the team was The Core. Mars was one of the first planets colonized by Human race who began their efforts in 2103. It became the first fully established colony of United Earth. Colonization of the planet involved a primitive form of terraforming that involved Zubrin craters where each transparent nanoplastic membranes being placed around each crater on the surface whereupon an alteration of each few thousand hectares of lands biosphere. Thus, an attempt was made to terraform the world; one crater at a time. To oversee the development process of Mars surface, Earth awarded a license to a business body known as the Consortium that handled the terraforming and development of the planet. In the purges that followed the Eugenics Wars, many of the offspring of Khan Noonien Singh's augmented followers secretly resettled areas like Mars, Alaska, Luna, and the Sahara Reclamation Zone, where life was hard enough to ensure few people asked probing questions. Among those that migrated to Mars included the southwestern Native American tribes who refused to surrender their sovereignity to the United Earth government. These groups formed their own tribal nations on Mars such as the Hopi-Pueblo who settled on the planet by 2109. Within just a few years, however, a general uprising known as the War of Martian Independence occurred in support of Martian sovereignty The incident brought about the destruction of Gundersdotter's Dome and the assassination of Rayla Gundersdotter by Consortium militiamen with the business organization having its license revoked. This movement culminated with the drafting of the Fundamental Declarations of the Martian Colonies, which became one of the most important documents addressing individual rights in Federation history and in the independence of the Martian colonies and establishment of the Confederated Martian Colonies with the Assembly of the Martian Colonies being its ruling body. Despite this being the case, the Martian Colonies became little more than a political satelite of the United Earth government and was considered less important compared to Alpha Centauri III and Earth which had much larger populations on their surface. In 2155, Mars was the site of the Verteron Array, a powerful device designed to keep asteroids and other planetoids away from Earth and other important locales in the Sol System. That year, the anti-alien terrorist group known as Terra Prime attempted to hijack the array to destroy the headquarters complex of the United Earth Starfleet in order to force all non-Humans out of the Sol System. The attempt failed with the intervention of the crew of ''Enterprise'' (NX-01). As part of Humans' colonization efforts, Mars was in the process of being terraformed in the mid-22nd century, by redirecting comets to impact the planet and release their frozen gases into the thin Martian atmosphere. In the early stages of the Earth-Romulan War, there were many fears that the Romulan Star Empire would strike at Mars. Mars was the location of the city of Utopia Planitia, and Starfleet's Utopia Planitia Fleet Yards. In 2161, the Confederated Martian Colonies became one of the first states to join the United Federation of Planets after its founding. Beginning on reference stardate 1/9010, the Mars shipyards were a major contributor of ships to the growing numbers of frigates entering service. The Martian Federation Councillor was among those being briefed about the Genesis Device in 2286. In 2376, Mars was listed as the host location of a current or past marathon. In 2385, during the Attack on Mars, the colonies and Utopia Planitia Fleet Yards were destroyed, killing 92,143 and the atmosphere was ignited, which was still burning by 2399. Alternate timeline In an alternate timeline in which Khan Noonien Singh won the Eugenics Wars, the Khan was also the first Human to set foot on Mars. Geography Bodies of Water *Lake Lyot *Lake Cassini *Mie Lake *Lake Huygens *Lake Lowell *Copernicus Lake *Lake Phillips *Hershel Lake *Mapler Lake *Apallinaris Lake Settlements *Ares City *Bradbury City *Bradbury Township *Burroughs City *Cochrane *Cydonia *Endurance *Fort Kiley *Fort Lincoln *Gundersdotter's Dome *Marsbase *Martian Colony 3 *New Chicago *New Venice *Utopia Planitia *Valles Marineris *Wells City *New Clinton *Phillipstown *Nova Ares *Burroghs City *Popé Pueblo *Robinson Township *Sagan Station *Utopia colony Points of Interest *Bradbury Spaceport *Endurance University *McKay University *Thermal Station Alpha *Thermal Station Beta *University of Mars People Notable Martians *Lieutenant Sean Hawk, conn officer of the . *Dr. Marat Lon, terraformer *Doctor Sonek Pran, history professor at McKay University and advisor to several Federation Presidents *Lieutenant Mira Romaine, of the *Doctor Simon Tarses, of the and Deep Space 9 *Ensign Vanessa Theriault, of the *Chief Rupi Yee, of the Members of Jean-Luc Picard's family were also among the earliest Martian settlers. Other Martian Residents *Jaresh-Inyo, former President of the United Federation of Planets (and native of Grazer) retired to Mars after leaving office in 2372, and was dematerialized there following his death in 2380. *Leah Brahms and Benjamin Sisko resided on Mars while stationed at Utopia Planitia. *Lieutenant Scott Fillion of the was from Mars and his son Jason still resided there in 2379. Category:Sol system Category:Planets Category:Federation worlds